


Yes Sir

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pre-fall Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Jack Morrison is stressed and hardly gets time to let go<br/>Until you find him in a vulnerable act, and help him out a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

Commanding Overwatch was a mix between the greatest honor, and the greatest curse.

Strike Commander Jack Morrison loved what he did. He loved helping people, and fighting for the right reasons. And yet, he couldn’t really enjoy all those good things. Times to relax were incredibly few and far in between. It had only been 5 years of his position as Commander. He knew he was well respected, he was constantly in the eye of the public and most of it was in adoration. But he still couldn’t feel comfort anymore. Time alone was always time to catch up on signing off on bureaucratic nonsense.

His relationship with his best friend, Reyes, had been slowly becoming more strained. Usually at the end of a day like this, the two would go out and have a drink, maybe find a hole in the wall place to eat. Those days weren’t an option anymore.

Placing the pen in his hand down, the blonde commander sighed and leaned back into his chair, his mind trying to find a moment of peace as he let his thoughts wander.

He hadn’t even had real intimacy in years. Contrary to popular belief, despite being the pretty posterboy for Overwatch; the handsome blonde everyone went crazy for, being with people didn’t come easy. He stood by strict rules of how to conduct himself as the Commander, so even when the opportunity brought itself up, he would turn it down.

He hardly realized his hand make its way to his pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding beneath the waistband. He let out a sigh of relief as he palmed his semi-erect member. He never even found much time to give himself some form of enjoyment. Often, by the time he would leave his office to go to sleep, he would pass out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Jack relaxed into the office chair, pulling his now erect cock from out of the confines of his pants. His hand gripped it tentatively as he worked himself in steady strokes. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought of letting himself give in like this in his office, but perhaps it was needed, as he would have never been able to keep his eyes open in bed.

He bucked into his own hand, groaning in pleasure as he squeezed and stroked himself. God did it ever feel good to let go like this.

His time with himself was cut short when his office door was flung open, and you stepped into the room.

You couldn’t look away. Jack Morrison, Strike Commander, sat in his chair, red-faced and breathing heavily, cock in hand. You let go of the door in shock and it swung closed behind you. Your body squirmed, the sight of your Commander like that was almost instantly arousing. Everyone thought he was handsome, but this was just something else.

The silence seemed to drag on forever, you couldn’t take your eyes off of his erect member, and almost felt disappointment when he finally scrambled to tuck himself back in. You heard him swear under his breath.

“W-wait,” you moved closer, around his desk, making a gesture for him not to move, as he was clearly about to stand. He didn’t even look you in the eye, his blue eyes cast to the side in apparent shame or embarrassment. “Please keep going.”

He looked at you in shock, and stood, his tall frame now towering above you. “I apologize for such a shameful, inappropriate thing you had to walk in on, Soldier, but if you could, please forget what you saw here.”

He wanted to say something more along the lines of “please for the love of God don’t tell anyone” or something like that, but that wouldn’t really help.

“How could I forget something like that?” Something so amazing, really. Something barely anyone else probably got a chance to see. You did kind of see Jack Morrison as a bit of a square guy, so the idea of him engaging in sexual activity never crossed your mind, despite how normal it was.

“We can arrange a promotion for you,” his eyes once again fell off to the side, unable to make eye contact. He seemed to be under the impression that he was being blackmailed rather than simply propositioned. You felt the need to make it clear your interests only lie with him.

You stepped closer to him again, placing a hand on his chest. Your other hand fell to his pelvis, stroking his still hard cock. You couldn’t help but feel amused that he hadn’t gone flaccid despite the situation. He let out a quiet gasp, his body responding with enthusiasm to your touch.

“I won’t tell anyone whether you send me off or let me stay, Commander,” you unbuttoned his pants and slid your hand down inside, grasping his cock with only his underwear between your touch and his skin. “But it looks like you need some help, and I already saw what you were doing. Just sit down, it’s okay to sin a little.”

As if a deer at headlights, Jack allowed himself to drop back into his chair. Your eagerly got to your knees and freed his throbbing member from the confines of his undergarments. With almost too much enthusiasm, you took it into your mouth.

The blonde was flustered, his embarrassment clear as he shyly watched you work your mouth on him, lips wrapped around his thick shaft as you took him in inch by inch; tongue running circles around the head. You looked up to watch him, his teeth pushed into his lower lip, his face red. You were almost surprised when an encouraging hand came to the back of your head, spurring you on.

You took it all in, your tongue pressing firmly against the underside as you massaged his shaft with it. You bobbed your head up and down, taking him in all the way each time.

“Nngh, just like that…” his voice was quiet, as if he was muttering the words to himself rather than to you.

You pulled your mouth away for a moment, running the tip of your tongue over the slit of his head. “Yes, Sir.”

As you took him back in, he rolled his head back and groaned, fingers tangling into your hair as he pulled your face forward.

“Does that mean I have permission to use my authority?” Though he was still clearly embarrassed, it seemed like you were getting him worked up enough to really go along with this. It was both amusing and charming that he was asking for permission. He was the Commander here. But it wasn’t a surprise that cute blondie Jack Morrison would ask before taking, or that he might be hesitant to use his position of authority for such a thing.

You removed your mouth from his throbbing cock once more.

“Yes, Sir.”

Before you could get back to your work on him, he pulled you up, the hand that held your hair moving to your chin as he pulled you onto his lap in the chair.

One hand slid up your shirt and groped your breast, while the other explored your body, trailing along your waist, your hips, until finally settling down at your inner thighs. “I put a lot of work into holding myself back from these kinds of things, soldier.” as he spoke, his hand moved up and slid under your waistband, his fingertips running along your hot folds, only separated by your underwear. “Maybe you’re just what I needed…” his voice was low in your ear, his mouth moving to your neck to place soft kisses along it.

You bucked into his touch as his fingers carefully worked against you, cursing the fact that the underwear were in the way of him. Soft sighs of enjoyment escaped your lips. You had really just expected to suck him off to completion, never expected him to do something in return, somehow you felt hot with embarrassment at that thought alone.

“Commander…” your words sounded like a needy mewl for him. He chuckled, it was a sweet, almost bashful chuckle.

"Just call me what you're comfortable with," he pulled his hand from your breast and moved it to your face, cupping your cheek to turn you to face him. You met his eyes, his eager blue eyes shining with enthusiasm, before he closed them and leaned in. His soft, pillowy lips met yours carefully, slowly working against you in a gentle kiss as if testing the waters. Once he felt you received it well, he began to push more hungrily.

You couldn’t help but find yourself endeared by the fact that even though he seemed interested in using his authority over you, that he was concerned with making sure you were comfortable with what he was doing. It was like he wanted to exert control but the gentle guy in him just couldn’t take that step forward. Maybe you could coax him into it. You pulled away from his kiss.

“Sir, I’m so wet… I need more.”

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously at your words, and slid his fingers beneath your underwear. You moaned as his fingers explored your wet folds.

“So you are…” he pulled his fingers out of your bottoms, bringing them to your mouth. You happily took them in, lapping up your own juices from his slick digits.

He quickly made work of your bottoms, pulling them off your legs along with your panties and tossing them to the ground. His large arms wrapped around you; cradling you. He stood, picking you up as he did, before placing you down to lay on his desk. He positioned himself between your legs, rubbing his shaft against your folds.

“Is this what you want?” his blue eyes seemed to burn with intensity as he waited for your answer.

“Yes, Sir.”

With a charming grin, he pushed himself into you, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of your walls wrapping around him. God, it had been so long. He needed this more than he realized. Had he not had better control of himself, he could have cum right there from the tightness alone. He settled into a gentle pace, hands gripping your thighs as he fucked you.

You moaned, rolling your head back against his desk as your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer in encouragement.

“Fuck…” he could hardly take it. Even now he was worried about his poster boy image while he was fucking you over his desk. He knew he needed to let go, just let himself enjoy it. He already passed the ‘appropriate’ line the moment he let your lips around his cock. He was just barely holding on to being proper. Jack wanted to let go of that. He began to move harder into you, his thrusts desperate as he clutched your thighs.

“S-Sir! It’s so good, oh god…” you cried out, pulling yourself up so that your body was flush against his, sitting on the edge of the desk. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, and the new angle seemed to afford new pleasure, his cock pushing against your sweet spot. “Fuck Jack, please… more…”

Your words were just what he needed, all that control he held so tightly onto unraveling with each moan. He buried his face into your neck, sinking his teeth into your soft skin. “That’s ‘Sir’.” His voice was a growl against you skin, his hips thrusting with zeal as he roughly filled you up.

His commanding tone renewed your excitement, your pelvis rocking forward to meet his motions as you moaned with each powerful thrust, the pleasure building up in your core. You almost barely noticed his lips latch onto your neck as he sucked, your body focused on the amazing feeling of him fucking your needy hole.

When he pulled away from your neck, a mark adorned it. He seemed amused with the result, and his attention went back entirely to you. He could tell by the look in your eyes, the moment in your hips, the sound of your moans; you were close.

“Come for me,” his commanding purr sent shivers down your spine, “that’s an order, soldier.”

You never thought someone’s words could put you into climax like that, but right on command, your body quivered with delight as you reached your peak, your legs flexing to pull him in closer. As the climactic waves washed over you, your head tilted back as you moaned, his thrusts helping your ride out the sensations perfectly.

“Nnngh, fuck…” Jack cursed as his movements stopped, his body shook lightly and his hips bucked as he firmly held himself to the hilt, spilling his release into you.

Once your peaks tapered off, he pulled out of you, stepping back to admire the view, a mix of the fluids from your dirty act leaking out of your hole onto his desk.

His embarrassment and reserve seemed to return at that point. “I guess I got carried away, huh?” His hands worked on pulling his pants back into place and buckling them back up, before he gathered your own bottoms.

“It’s ok, I may have wanted you to get carried away,” you smiled, though it was more of a cheeky grin of victory.

With a sigh, he helped you get your bottoms back on. You couldn’t help but laugh at his sweetness. You may had been able to get him to lose control just a little bit in the heat of the moment, but apparently you really couldn’t take the gentleman out of him in the end, not for more than a brief moment apparently.

You were surprised when his lips found yours, a soft, firm kiss. It could really only be described as wanting. It was nothing like the kiss you shared early in the middle of your intimate act, it was something else. By the time he pulled away, it seemed you were the embarrassed one. He spoke to you in a steady, confident voice.

“Thank you. I needed this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather vanilla trash of our sweet blondie


End file.
